


Oh Fudge

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kitten Harry Styles, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Slash, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: The boys of one direction are in full tour mode with concerts and photo shoots. When Louis finds a kitten under the bus and the boys boys decide to keep it, they soon will get more than the bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

The Band One Direction had just finished their concert and was lounging around in their tour bus. Zayn and Niall were playing a video game, while Liam was searching through twitter on his phone. The last member of one direction was content laughing at Niall's loud accusations that “Zayn was clearly cheating” until he heard a small whining sound.  
Louis realized that it was coming from outside the bus and got up to investigate. Outside the bus, Louis recognizes it as a cat’s meow. He started to look for the cat and ended up on his stomach looking underneath the bus.  
“ Gotcha!” he said spotting a small brown kitten huddled behind the large tire.  
“ Come here little fella,” Louis said trying to coax the kitten to him. The kitten made no move, making Louis crawl father underneath the bus to finally grab the kitten.  
“ Louis, what in Gods name are you doing?” A voice came from behind him. Louis turned around to see Liam looking down at him bewildered.  
“ I was trying to get this little guy out from under the bus,” He replied showing Liam the kitten in his hands.  
Liam cooed, “ Oh he’s a small little thing, you better not let Paul see him on the bus.”  
“ Ya, I won’t. Whoa there little buddy,” Louis said trying to keep the kitten from falling out of his grip.  
“ Are you going to keep him then?,” Liam asks. Louis looks down at the mewling kitten and something overcomes him to make him feel very attached to the feline.  
“ Ya what the hell, right? I think we need something to keep us company on the road,” Louis replied smiling back Liam.  
“ I agree,” Liam said walking back on the bus and beckoning Louis follow.  
“ Hey boys, we gotta new addition to the crew!” Liam yelled to Zayn and Niall.  
“ I swear to god if Louis brought back a hooker I’m gonna scream,” Niall says making everyone but Louis laugh. ‘That was only a few times Niall. Not everyone could have their boyfriend with them any time he wants.’ Louis thought.  
“ No, it’s a kitten!” Louis announced, holding the frightened kitten up. Niall and Zayn abandoned their game to awe at the cute creature.  
“ We should name him something!” Niall yelled.  
“ How about Spot?” Liam offered.  
“ That’s a dog name,Li.” Zayn said rolling his eyes.  
“ Oh Oh we should call him Fudge.” Niall said causing the other boys to stare at him.  
“ Ya know cuz he’s the colour of fudge.” He explained.  
“Do you only think about food?” Liam asked. Niall shrugged and grabbed a bag potato chips.  
“ I like it. From this day on, the one Direction boys will have Fudge the kitten.” Louis announced. 

-2 weeks later-

The boys were backstage at an arena, heading to their dressing rooms. All the boys have been happy with their newest member Fudge. Paul couldn’t turn the boy’s puppy dog eyes down when they asked if they could keep the tiny kitten. Every boy became attached to Fudge but Louis was the closest to the cat. Niall and Liam would always play with the kitten, and Zayn let the kitten sleep in his hoodie on long bus rides but every night Louis had Fudge sound asleep on his chest.  
This was Fudge’s first time out of the tour bus, he was hiding in Louis’s hoody pocket. All was going well until two crew men suddenly dropped some cymbals creating a loud bang. Before he could react, the scared kitten jumped out of his hoody and ran down the hall out of sight. All four boys raced down the hall trying to see where the kitten went.  
They spent 15 minutes of looking everywhere calling out the kitten’s name trying to coax him out before they were ushered into their dressing room to get ready for the concert. Their happiness disappeared and each of them was worried to death at what could happen to Fudge. In the dressing room they sulked as their assistants put on makeup and picked out their outfits. It was about an hour before the concert and none of the staff had reported a kitten. The boys sat helplessly waiting.  
Liam went to the closet to find some shoes but when he pushed back the clothes he screamed. Niall was the first to run and was followed by Zayn and Louis. They all peered into the closet. At the bottom of closet, huddled in a pile of clothes was a small crying naked boy.  
He had long curly brown hair that reached his shoulders with two cat ears perched on top of his head. A brown tail also swished behind him.  
Zayn was the first to work it out and barely whispered, “ Fudge?”  
At hearing the name the boys had given him, the cat boy looked up, which earned a gasp from the crowd around him. Even with puffy red eyes the group could tell that he was very handsome. With filled out red lips and a well framed face he looked almost angelic. Although he couldn't be more than 12 judging from how small he looked on the ground. Louis crouched down and held out his hand Fudge.  
“ Come on boy its okay, its just us.” He said trying to coax the crying kitten now kid into his arms. After a few minutes Fudge allowed Louis to pick him up. Louis cradled him to his chest being careful of the tail.  
“There now everything's ok, why don’t you stop crying then.” Louis said in a voice he used when one of his sisters had gotten hurt and he would soothe them. He wiped the tears from the boy’s face which seemed to soothe the kid enough to calm down.  
The other boys sighed in relief because something about seeing the kid cry made them all freak out. Louis started to run his hands through the mass of extremely thick curly brown hair. He reasoned that if this was the kitten Fudge, then petting him would lull him to sleep, which after a few minutes it finally did. Fudge fell asleep with his head against Louis’s chest.  
“ Well this is weird.” Zayn said breaking the silence.  
All the other boys couldn’t help but agree. While they were all relieved that they had found their beloved kitten, none of them knew what to think of finding him in human form.  
“ Maybe we should start off by getting him some clothes,” Liam said, making Louis very aware that he was holding a naked kid to his chest. None of them were embarrassed by nudity, especially compared to having walked in on Liam and Niall in a ‘moment’ more than a few times, but it would be good to get him in clothes in case someone walked in.  
“ I don’t think we have anything to fit him.” Niall said. It was a fair statement. Fudge seemed to stand at a good 5’2 and had no where near the same frame as the rest of them. At the end they settled for a pair of Niall’s boxer shorts to at least give some coverage. Louis set the sleeping kitten on the couch and covered him with a blanket. They had thirty minutes before the concert started.  
“ Let’s tell Paul, so he can be ready for this after the concert.” Louis said, all of them agreed that Paul would know what to do.  
“ Do you think he will be okay during the concert by himself?” Zayn asks.  
“ Lets hope he sleeps through the whole thing,” Louis says. With that the boys walk out to go start vocal warm ups.  
The Concert as a whole went well but the audience could tell that something was bugging the boys with the way they hurried off stage after the final ending song. Once backstage the boys ran to Paul.  
“ Paul we have to tell you something,” Liam started.  
“ What is it boys? Is everything ok?” Paul asked, thinking that one of them got hurt doing some stupid trick on stage.  
“ It’s about Fudge, we found him in our dressing room but-” Louis started to tell him but ended because he didn’t know how to tell him.  
“ You just have to come with us!” Niall yelled. The boys half dragged Paul to their dressing room.  
Once they made it, they stood outside the room all looking nervously at each other. None of them made a move until Paul finally lost his patience and swung open the door saying “ It can't be that bad!” Paul’s eyes landed on the sleeping form on their couch. He saw a small boy curled up in a blanket with very long brown hair.  
“ Who is he?” he asked. The boys looked at each other waiting for one of them to explain this to Paul until Niall stepped up and blatantly said,“ That’s Fudge our kitten. He turned into a human.” Paul’s jaw dropped at the statement.  
“ Have you been smoking again? I know Zayn is bad but all of you?” Paul said assuming that they were all high as balls from weed.  
“ No he’s telling the truth, look!” Louis said showing Paul the cat ears resting on top of the boy’s head. Paul’s eyes widened.  
“ We found him in our closet crying, he responded to Fudge.” Liam explained further. Paul couldn’t believe his ears. The kitten turned into a person? The boys saw Paul’s disbelief and thought he was going to make them get rid of their beloved pet. They begged him to let them keep the kitten turned human until Paul finally exploded and yelled, “ Alright! He’s your responsibility. I don’t want to hear about anything he does just figure it out.” With that he walked out, mumbling something about ‘spoiled pain in the ass pop stars.’ They all looked relieved at getting to keep their pet.  
“ What are we going to call him now? I mean people are going to ask who he is and we can’t call him Fudge all the time.” Liam said, making a good point. I mean sure they could hide him from the paparazzi for a little bit but all of their assistants and security will know about him so he needs a proper name.  
“ How about Harry? Because he has a christ ton of hair that makes him hairy.” Niall said, making them laugh. It was true that the boy did have an outrageous amount of thick curly brown hair.  
They all agreed that Harry will be his name now.  
“ Its getting late and we should get on the bus.” Zayn said. Everyone nodded and changed out of their stage outfits into comfortable sweats and T-shirts. Louis picked up Harry and pulled the blanket over his head to hide the cat ears from any curious stage workers. Once on the bus the boys realized how exhausted they were and collapsed onto their own bunks. Louis was unwilling to let the kitten being turned into a human change his nightly ritual and placed Harry onto his chest. Harry was still small enough to still fit both him and Louis on the bunk.  
The One direction boys slept soundly but were unaware of the nocturnal Harry that was about to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

           Louis woke up early the next morning. He stretched awake and realized that he was missing the familiar weight on his chest. Panicking, Louis crawled out of his bunk and worriedly searched for Harry. 

He heard a honk come from the front of the bus. Louis ran down the narrow bus hallway to see Harry climbing over the steering wheel to see out the giant front windshield. Louis would’ve awe’d at  the cute sight except for the fact that anyone in the parking lot could look over and see a naked kid with cat ears.

“ Fudge!” Louis called trying to get the kitten boy’s attention. Unfortunately Louis’s yell frightened Harry, making him fall off the wheel and land hard on the ground. 

“ Oh Harry I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Louis said making his way towards Harry, easily picking him up. He ran his hands through Harry’s hair in an attempt to calm the probably upset kid but when he looked down Harry’s face was full of happiness. 

He was smiling at being petted. Louis could feel his chest vibrating which he could only assume was purring. Liam came in looking ridiculous with bed hair and half naked. 

“ Is everything ok? I heard yelling.” Liam asked worried. Louis chuckled at his antics.

Daddy direction was always the first to fix a problem although the boys thought him more as a mother and jokingly called him ‘mum’ behind his back. 

“ Everything’s fine, Harry was trying to see out the window.” Louis said showing Liam Harry, who was smiling brightly in his arms. Liam swooned at how cute the boy was. 

“ Aw look at you, you are too cute. Wait where are Niall’s boxers?” Liam and Louis looked to see Niall’s underwear abandoned on the ground. 

“ I guess he doesn’t like wearing clothes.” Liam said smirking.

“ Well he is a cat.” Louis replied. Louis thought about what he just said and the reality that they have a cat person with them hit him. He is a cat. A cat that needs to be fed.

Oh my gosh, I don’t think that tiny litter box under the sink is going to cut it. 

“ Liam, what time is it?” Louis asked. Liam looked at his phone. 

“ Uh 7:40, why?” he asked. Louis started to get worried. 

“ It’s been almost a whole day since he’s turned human. Meaning he hasn’t used the bathroom since then.” Louis said. Liam’s eyes went wide. 

“ What do we do? The litter box is out of the question. Nappies?”  Liam frantically thought of something to do. 

Louis shook his head and replied, “ Nappies will take too long during the day to keep track of. Think we can toilet train him?” 

Liam thought about the idea,‘People toilet train cats in youtube videos so it can’t be that hard.’ 

“ Ok lets do that.” Liam agreed. They walked to the back of the bus to the bathroom. They both walked in and had no idea on how to toilet train someone. Especially someone who they were pretty sure could not understand english. 

“ Show him,” Liam told Louis. 

“ What?!” Louis replied. 

“ He can only learn through example so just, piss in the toilet so he knows.” Liam said barely holding back a smirk. Louis scowled at Liam being amused at the idea. Louis finally accepted and shoved a laughing Liam out of the bathroom. He set Harry on the counter. 

 

‘Ok Louis he watched you in the bathroom all the time, why is it any different now?’ he thought. 

He looked over to see Harry staring at him with big brown eyes with so much innocence Louis didn’t think it was possible to have so much in a person. He finally just told himself that it’s still Fudge the kitten and managed to piss. When done he took Harry and set him down on the toilet. “Okay now you.” He said, praying to whatever god would hear him that toilet training him would work. To answer Louis’s prayers he heard the sound of pee hitting the bowl. 

Liam walked in saying, “ Louis you did it!” 

Liam turned to praise and pet the cat boy for copying Louis, “ Good job Fudge what a good job you’ve done.” 

Louis couldn’t help but feel relieved that they wouldn’t have to change a diaper everyday but also a bit weirded out about the parent like nature him and Liam had gotten. 

When they were done they saw a bed headed Niall waiting outside the door. 

 

“ What in God’s name are you two doing?” Niall asked.

Louis and Liam had big smiles on their faces as they told Niall that they were able to toilet train Harry. 

“ Look thats nice and dandy but can we celebrate later? I have to take a shite.”He said and went into the bathroom. 

Niall never is a morning person until he gets food. Zayn on the other hand is not a morning person period. We usually wake him up at the last second. Louis looked at his watch to see that it was a little bit early to wake Zayn up, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t let Harry wake him up. Louis walked over to Zayn’s bed and set Harry on top of him. Louis remembered that as a kitten Harry used to lick Zayn’s face a lot and was hoping that he would do the same right now. To Louis’s amusement Harry crawled up to Zayn’s face and started licking it. 

Zayn, still half asleep mumbled, “ Fudge….stopit. Fudgegetoff meh.” 

He pushed the kid off the bunk and onto the floor who landed with a loud thump. That woke Zayn up who looked down to see Harry on the ground with tears in his eyes. Zayn instantly felt regret and rushed to get Harry to stop crying. 

“ Shit, Jesus Fudge I’m sorry, don’t cry,” Zayn picked him up with ease and tried petting him to stop the tears. Louis by now was on the floor dying of laughter at the sight. Zayn saw him and yelled, “ What are you laughing at you fat bag o’ shit!”  

Liam was also laughing at Zayn’s attempts to get Harry to stop crying. Before Zayn could force either of the boys to shut up. The door to the bus opened. 

 

“ Oh boys you’re already awake, good. Today there is a photo shoot then we are driving 3 hours to the next concert arena.” It was their personal manager, Tracey, who was in charge of everything they do. She looked up from her tablet that had the day’s schedule on it to smile at us. Her smile dropped when she saw Zayn holding a naked kid in his arms. 

“ ….And who might this be?” She said in a way calmer tone than what the boys were expecting. Liam spoke up first. 

“ That’s Fudge. He was our kitten...who turned human…” He spoke slowly afraid that the women might explode from the news. Tracey continued to stare. 

She swallowed then asked, “ And he is naked because?” 

All three boys let go a breath they had been holding in. Their kitten magically turned into a human, and she’s worried why he’s naked. 

“ He took his clothes off.” Louis answered. Tracey smiled again. 

“ Well we will have to get some more, some that he can’t take off. We can’t have a naked kid running around the photoshoot. Also something to cover those ears.” Tracey said and started furiously typing on her tablet and walking out the door. 

 

“ Well, that went better than I thought it would.” Zayn said. Liam and Louis agreed. They spent the next 30 minutes showering and getting clothes. Louis wrapped Harry in a blanket since Tracey hadn’t come back with clothes yet. Paul met them outside the bus and lead them to a SUV that drove them to their photoshoot. 

The actual shoot was taking place in the old building across the street from where their temporary dressing room was set up. Tracey had already told the stylist and makeup artist about Fudge. Everyone was taking turns playing with Fudge while the others were getting ready. The stylist dressed Fudge in a black button up shirt, black skinny jeans, with white sneakers. He couldn't unbutton the shirt so they wouldn’t have to worry about a naked Fudge running around the shoot. To cover his ears she placed a wide brimmed black hat that made his long hair frame his face nicely. When it was time to go Paul walked in looking a bit agitated. 

“ It didn’t take long for a fan’s tweet that One Direction is here, to end up with three hundred people blocking traffic in the street outside.” he  said. 

“ Three hundred? We’ve only been here for an hour!” Niall exclaimed. 

Tracey laughed and said, “ teenage girls are fast.” 

“ What are we going to do about Fudge?” Louis asked. All the boys turned to Paul. He was in charge of getting them through large crowds. Paul plus five other guys that were in charge of just making sure we get out of there in one piece. Sometimes it’s less than one piece. Last week Niall’s jacket was torn off him and a girl tried to rip Liam’s ear off. 

“ Give him to me, I’ll make sure he will get through safe,” Paul said. 

Paul held him and half hid Fudge in his jacket so paparazzi would only see his legs. The boys were led out by five other big security guards to the front of the store. As soon as they stepped out the screams were deafening. The boys had never felt so anxious, all they could think about was Fudge’s safety. Only Niall and Liam smiled and waved. Zayn and Louis were trying to get out of there quickly so Fudge wouldn’t be too scarred from all the screaming.

A couple of girls grabbed onto to Liam and a guard ended up wrenching him out of their grip. 

At the end of the girls was a wall of Paparazzi. The flashing lights alone were enough to give someone a headache, but the boys knew to just keep their heads down and elbow their way past. It took them seven minutes total for them to finally get across the street and safely into the building’s doors. They could still hear pounding and screaming coming from the outside but there were no windows so they were safe from prying eyes. The building was a front for a large greenhouse that housed many exotic plants. 

The photoshoot was for a magazine cover and Modest! thought that the boys needed a nicer look and apparently nothing screams nicer than big pink flowers. Paul set Fudge down on the ground. All four boys immediately crouched down around Fudge. 

“ Shhh it’s ok, we’re fine now.” Louis said engulfing the crying cat boy into a hug. The others followed his actions until they were all in a group hug pile around Fudge, petting and saying soothing things to calm him down. They all felt extremely guilty that their innocent kitten had to be in the middle of a mob. 

Paul smiled at how much the boys cared for the kitten and was glad to see how happy he made them. Tracey on the other hand became determined to let the world see the extreme cuteness of One Direction that she was witnessing right now.

The boys got Fudge to calm down and Louis lifted him up in his arms. They were lead into a greenhouse that was as big as a football field. Liam and Zayn were gaping around at all the plants that were in one place. 

Niall sneezed, and then sneezed again and then sneezed again. 

“ Jesus mate, stop sneezing on me!” Zayn yelled and pushed Niall, who lost his balance and fell into a rhododendron bush. Niall’s dramatic fall made Fudge laugh and in return made the boys smile widely. 

The photographer was waiting for them in the middle of the garden. He took shot after shot of individual photos and group shots. Thirty minutes in they were all posed for a group shot when a butterfly landed on Niall’s shoulder. The Butterfly caught Fudge’s attention and he ran and pounced on Niall making the boy topple backwards. 

“ Fudge get off!” Niall yelled laughing. The boys and the whole crew laughed good heartedly.  Niall finally got up, holding Fudge in his arms. Liam and Louis petted under his chin as thankyous for knocking over Niall, which caused him to purr. 

“ Who might this Cutie be? A friend?” The photographer asked.

Louis answered quickly using Fudge’s human name. “ This is Harry.” 

Tracey chimed in saying, “ You can snap a few pictures of all of them, I think we got enough for today.” 

Secretly Tracey was planning to send the pictures of the boys and Fudge to Modest and convince them that the boy is exactly what they need to give the band that ‘ cookie cutter good boy look’ they were going for. The boys enjoyed every minute of the photoshoot. Each one took turns holding Fudge or kissing him on the cheek which of course gave all five of them gigantic smiles. They decided to stop when Fudge yawned in Zayn’s arms. 

“ Okay good work today boys, we’ve made arrangements to have the bus brought behind the building so you don’t have to go through the giant crowd.”

Everyone sighed in relief at that. The security lead them out the back door to the bus while Zayn carried a sleeping Fudge. The boys spent the next 3 hours on the tour bus to London. The London Concert was their last concert in the UK before they have to fly to America and do the rest of their tour. 

Once the bus parked in the parking lot of the 02 arena it was one o’clock. The boys were starving since they only had snacks on the bus for lunch. After 5 minutes of begging Paul let them go out to eat at a pizza place down the street. They were all dressed in street clothes so they could blend in but the four guards following them kind of defeated the purpose. 

Tracey had gotten Fudge some street clothes too. Niall and Liam were cooing at Fudge’s snapback cap that covered his ears and made him look even younger. Since there were no fans or paparazzi around, Louis got to carry Fudge into the restaurant. The nine of them were seated in a closed off party room. After a brutal game of rock paper scissors, Liam won and got to hold Fudge in his lap and help him colour a kids menu. The other three boys were yelling at a flat screen with a football game airing. About ten minutes later some waiters set down a multitude of pizza enough to feed even Niall’s gigantic appetite. Everyone dug in excitedly. Liam was handed a kids plate of chicken fingers for Fudge. The boys figured that since he ate chicken as a kitten then he’d eat it now. Liam tore up the chicken into tiny bites and held one up to Fudge. He tentatively sniffed and licked the piece off Liam’s hand. Liam shivered at the sandpapery feeling of the boy's tongue.

With Liam’s help Fudge ate all the chicken pieces. He was then handed off to Niall so Liam could eat some pizza. Niall was busy arguing about the football match on the screen with louis to notice Fudge was playing with his beer bottle until he knocked it off the table. Some beer splashed on Niall’s face and Fudge tried to lick it off but was stopped by a worried Louis.

“ No no Fudge you don’t want any of that.” He said putting Fudge on his lap so Niall could bother the wait staff for a towel to clean up the booze. 

Louis realized that Fudge might’ve been thirsty and ordered a cup of milk for him. As a kitten Fudge would drink so much milk from his bowl that he’d pass out inches by it from sleepiness. Louis put the cup up to Fudges mouth and he instantly engulfed the whole cupful. 

“ Wow someone was thirsty eh?” Louis cheered, petting the hair falling out of his hat. Fudge purred loudly and fell asleep against Louis’s chest.

“Wow he’s out cold.” Zayn said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Leaving the restaurant wasn’t bad at all since no one had seen them go in. 

As soon as they were in the venue they were rushed onstage to start practice. 

Louis was still holding a deep sleeping Fudge. 

“ Where are we going to put him when we’re practicing?” Zayn asked them. 

They all agreed that they didn’t want to leave him somewhere for him to wake up and them not being there.

“ Hey!!” without warning Niall yelled out, startling the rest of the boys. 

“ What the bloody hell Niall?” Louis scolded Niall. Louis looked down at Fudge to see if he’d woken up but he was still passed out.

 

“ I just wanted to see if our singing would wake him up, but it didn’t so he can sleep in a chair offstage.” Niall said.

Everyone’s eyebrows shot up at Niall actually doing something smart for once. They walked up to the edge of the stage and looked for a place to set him down. 

Tracey appeared with stage crew carrying a fluffy chair, a green blanket and a one direction pillow. 

“ Hello boys!” she greeted them happily.

They were all shocked at how she could’ve known and had gotten the stuff they needed so quickly. Niall thought she was some sort of witch. 

“ Hi Tracey, how did you know to-” Liam started to say but was cut off. 

“ I know everything boys. Now set Harry here and go practice.” She replied skipping off. 

Louis set Fudge down and Liam wrapped him up in the blanket. They all checked to make sure Fudge would be comfortable before leaving 10 feet to go practice. The practice was like always with them goofing around and causing the choreographer to go insane. They managed to get through all their songs and to the finale song ‘Best song ever’ with all the audio and lights working. 

Niall noticed Fudge had woken up and was watching them with big eyes. He got a great idea and scooped up Fudge and went back onstage. As soon as the other boys saw him they immediately smiled. Niall bounced Fudge in his arms as they sang and the other boys made goofy faces trying to get Fudge to smile. The producers and few modest members laughed at the goofballs the boys turned into around the kid. Louis and Liam started doing some terrible attempts to dance which made Fudge go into a fit of giggles. They all cooed at how cute he was. 

“ They’re rubbish dancers ey Fudge?” Zayn said tickling Fudges stomach. 

“Oi, you’re pretty shitty excuse for a dancer too mate” Louis retorted back faking offense.

Zayn playfully shoved Louis saying to shut up, which made Fudge laugh harder. All of the boy’s smiles couldn’t get any bigger. The producer decided that they had enough practice and let them leave to go backstage. Niall and Zayn went to shower first and Liam took Fudge to the bathroom. Louis sat down on the couch in their big shared dressing room. About an hour later they had all showered and relaxed enough to go crash in a hotel since the actual concert and meet and greet was tomorrow. 

They all scrambled into a van that had a small duffle bag for each of them for the night and a new green one for Fudge. They sat Fudge in the back in between Louis and Liam who were pointing out the windows showing him things. 

“ That’s the big arena we were just in and there’s a double decker bus.” Liam said in a voice you use to talk to kids.

Fudge looked with wide eyes out the window taking in everything. Louis wondered if he could even understand what they were saying or what was going on. 

It was a short while before they pulled up to a grandeur hotel. Tracey had already checked them in, so they could go in through the back of the hotel. As soon as they got in the suite Niall collapsed on the couch.

It was a two bedroom penthouse suite with a big deck, living room and kitchen.  Liam and Niall shared a bed since they were a couple and Louis shared a bed with Zayn. 

None of the boys could sleep alone in a room and get any sleep since they were under so much stress. But sometimes Louis wondered if sleep was worth being sleep kicked by Zayn every time they stayed in a hotel. 

Liam set to being daddy direction and set all our luggage in their rooms. They all lazily laid on the couch watching some cheesy sitcom and ordered chinese takeout for dinner.  Between Niall accidently stabbing Liam with his chopsticks and Louis unsuccessfully getting Fudge to eat anything vegetable looking it was a good night. 

At 10 pm Daddy Liam ushered them all to bed because they had a meet and greet in the morning.  

Louis laid Fudge on his chest who instantly fell asleep. 

He silently wished he could talk to Fudge and tell him he loves him. 

Louis fell asleep unknowing that his wish had been heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the first couple if chapters this will be a tooth rotting fluff but I'm planning on making the louis/Harry ship become the main focus and hopefully get some romantics in there.  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it so far


End file.
